The Stairs to Heaven
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: The chosen one is now 19. She will rule the Universe next year. And comes in a winged guy who wants to fight for the place. Who will win this fight?
1. Prologue

**The Stairs To Heaven**

**Prologue**

**Everyone lives in a world where only one rules and controls everything. Throughout the whole universe, there are many places and things normal people cannot see. And only magical people can. They are all known as Card Captors.**

**They are all created by a very powerful person named Clow Reed. They are like normal people, but had powers. Powers so powerful that it can kill and even people fight for it. Card Captors have the ability to do anything impossible. People hoped to fly, Card Captors can fly. They can do anything. Make money appear in a flash and create things out of thing air. They can do everything they wanted to. But, there are limits. They are not allowed to kill without reason. **

**With such a powerful species, no one can win them. They all live in the world, all around us. But, we can't see them. They had created planets and Colonies in outer space that all can't see except them. Their population exists in such great number that a lot of space was needed to ensure that all of them are protected. They are just like any normal people, they go to school, to work. But, what's so different from them to normal human? It's just that they have more power than we do. And, Clow Reed was the one who rules the whole Universe. Controlling everything daily. Life was no different, no one even knows about this fact.**

**After Colony 180, AC 180, **

**Year 4980**

**Clow Reed had already retired, but, he had created two Card Captors that will in turn, take over his place when they are older. And, they will be the two chosen ones out of all Card Captors to take on the role of being a Destiny Heaven. A Destiny Heaven is a person who had the rights and power to change a person's destiny and fate, anytime they want. But, they themselves are different from any other Card Captors. They have to be brought up specially, if not, everything would be lost and they will just be like any normal Card Captors. Clow Reed hoped everyday that these two chosen ones will be brought up well.**

**After Colony 181, AC 181,**

**Year 4981**

**One day, a girl was born into the Valeray Family. Yes, she was one of the chosen two. She was named Umi as her eyes were so bright and deep that they reminded her parents about the sea. This Family happened to live in Japan's Card Captor Area. Every Country has a Card Captor Area for Card Captors to live there. Clow Reed was happy, as this girl would be brought up well. However, he lost track of the other Chosen One. Now, he only hoped that he would be able to find the other chosen one. **

**19 years past, After Colony 200, AC 200,**

**Year 5000**

**A mobile suit war between the Colonies and the Earth had ended 5 years ago, stopped by a Gundam named Wing Zero. This pilot had saved everyone on Earth. Who this pilot of the Gundam was, no one knew. The whereabouts of this person was also kept unknown. Another war had ended 4 years ago. This time, it was also this pilot who stopped the war and saved everyone. Mobile Suits and Gundams were never seen after that. Now, life was peaceful and normal. Thanks to this pilot. **

**Umi Valeray had grown up to be a very talented and gifted person. Clow Reed had brought her up since she turned 12. She was trained on how to change a person's fate and destiny. And discover her new powers and learn everything there is to know about being a Destiny Heaven. She had helped to change someone's life to what they wanted it to be. However, Clow Reed feared that the other Chosen One was not brought up well and that he or she would come after Umi… Will the 19 year old Umi take up the challenge to be a great Destiny Heaven and control the whole universe? **


	2. Chosen One's Life

**The Stairs To Heaven**

**Chapter 1: Chosen One's Life**

**Umi Valeray looked at her car. The Valray Family was a very famous and rich family, they were the second's Most Richest Family in the Universe. Losing to the Yuy Family. But, it didn't really matter. Umi liked her life. Clow Reed told her about the fact that she was a Destiny Heaven. And she liked being one. She get to change a person's life and know what will happen to that person next. But, she can't change her own life nor can she change Clow Reed's. Clow Reed was like her Second Father. He taught her how to conrol her powers and put them to good use. Now, Umi was a famous Model, Star, Lawyer and also happened to be The Best Doctor In The Universe. She was also a student in Grand Diamond Cambridge University. Which was in America's Card Captor Area. It only takes in the best out of the best and was the best University in the whole Universe. She was only a second year there. **

**She was studying Law and Medical, to improve on her skills. She really liked it there. She was considered popular there, to be the only Star when 16 and was a very famous Star now. She had an office where she meets Card Captors who needs advise on what to do next or want her to change their lives. She used Clones to help her out. She had a lot of jobs, so, she needed her clones to help her work them out. The actual her will be at University studying. **

**She walked towards the school buidling. It was a huge building, consisting of 20 buildings, 100 levels each. There were many Card Captors studying here. They got in by talent and not because they were rich or anything. Their school had a lot of CCAs, where everyone must have one. People would do anything to get into Cheerleading and Band. Their Cheerleading Team had earned 1st for the Universal Cheerleading Competition every year for 25 years now. Their band had clinched the title of first for the Universal Band Competition every year for 20 years. **

**The Band and Cheerleading took in many first years each year. So, both CCAs had a lot of people in it. The next most popular CCA was Basketball. Every guy dreamed of etting into it. To show off and get the babes. Here in this University, everyone knew who were Cheerleaders, in Band and Basketball. So, it was like rountine, every first year would try out for Cheerleading, then band. Then, for the guys, it would be Basketball. The girls? Well, they just try every CCA out. For Umi? She doesn't have a CCA. Partly becaused she was excused and because she didn't have time to take part in any of them. **

**Umi saw cheerleaders practicing in the stadium, there were many audience. Umi rolled her eyes, she didn't see why everyone loved Cheerleaders. She walked towards the Law building. And went into the locker room. She took out her books and ot ready for class. She hs no mails yet. " Hey, Umi!" Umi turned to see Charmaine Kendrick running towards her. Charmaine was her best friend. Charmaine was only take up law. So, Umi was mostly alone when she was studying medical. **

**" Hi!" Umi told Charmaine. Charmaine had long brown hair, she was fair and had a pair of blue eyes. Charmaine was a bit shorter than Umi was. " Are you going to the BasketBall game tonight?" Charmaine asked excitedly. Umi frowned. Charmaine had a crush on the third year Basketball team captain. His name was Joshua, he studied law too. Umi really wanted to help Charmaine. Well, Charmaine likes Joshua, but he doesn't even know that she existed. " No, I have a meeting to rush too. Clow Reed wants to see me." Umi told Charmaine softly. She told Charmaine about her behind a Destiny Heaven. They started walking towards their classes. **

**" It's him." Charmaine whispered. Umi looked at a bunch of tall guys, it was a group of 5 guys. They were talking to a bunch of girls who were walking beside them. Joshua stood out out of the whole group. He was more handsome and charming. Besides, his dark blonde hair did make him stand out. His natural hair style was spiked. It looked cool on him. But, Umi wasn't even interested in guys. She wanted to walk off faster. Charmaine kind of stopped her. **

**" Hey, Umi." Umi stopped walking and looked at Joshua. Charmaine just stared. " I heard that you were invited to sing at this restaurant tomorrow night." Joshua told her. Umi looked at Charmaine. " Is it okay if we come along?" Joshua asked, " Sure. It's your right to come or not. Be there early, I heard that the peak hour was dinner hour." Umi told Joshua and turned and walked off. Charmaine saw Joshua smiling. God, Joshua actually liked Umi! What was she going to do now?**

**The bell rang, the school ended. Umi went to the Girls' Locker Room at the Medical Building to dump her books. She closed her locker and went out. Now, she had to go back and find Clow Reed. There were a bunch of guys who walked past and whistled at her. Umi rolled her eyes. She saw Angelina Cher, the Captain of the Cheerleading Team. She was with her usual bunch of friends who all happened to be cheerleaders. Everyone who walked past greeted them. They were showoff brats. **

**" I heard that Joshua would be playing on the basketball game tonight." One of the girls told Angelina. " Great, I would love to watch him play. He always had that speed and grace and style. He's so handsome." Angelina announced. Umi rolled her eyes. She would _loved_ to end her life now. Angelina had a crush on Joshua, well, most girls do. Well, they also liked the Band's Drum Major, who was cool and serious. But, Joshua was more popular. Umi walked past them. **

**Clow Reed looked up from his newspaper when Umi came back. Umi was now living on her own, but, she had to come by his house everyday. Clow Reed closed his newspaper. " How's school?" Clow Reed asked. Umi shrugged. " Fine, except the fact that Charmaine found out that Joshua liked me." Umi took out a thick book and placed it on the table. She sat down on a chair. " Chapter 78." Clow Reed told her. The book flipped open itself to Chapter 78. " Let's start. We are on to lines today. It'a an advanced form of reading a person's life. Compared to pictures and cards." Clow Reed told her. Umi nodded. **

**That night, **

**Their school won the other university. The cheerleaders cheered. Joshua led his team into the resting room. Angelina followed them, along with her friends. She had prepared a bottle of icy water and a soft and fluffy towel. " Here." Angelina handled them to Joshua. Joshua took it and said his gratitude. " It was a great game. You scored a lot this time." Angelina told Joshua. Joshua only nodded. **

**Umi had already left. Clow Reed was looking at the glass globe on his table. Inside was the outline of the universe. It showed the planets and Colonys. Clow Reed sighed. The universe was so wide, how was he able to find the other chosen one? When he can't even detect him or her at all. He just couldn't feel one of the chosen ones one day. Now, he wanted to find him or her. And, he just hoped that he or she won't go after Umi. As, he or she may think that Umi was here to fight for his or her place as ruler of the Universe. And although Umi was powerful, he had a very bad feeling that the other chosen one will have more powers than even he, himself did. **

**Tuesday Night,**

**Umi was waiting for her time to perform. She heard that there were many audience outside. She wasn't nervous, she had done this kind of show about 150 times every year. She just had to sing one slow song and play on the paino for a piece and that's it. She checked her reflection. The restaurant was at Colony 1, but, she teleported here. Teleportation was another form of transport to the Card Captors other than flying or driving. It means getting to a place faster than one second. " Miss Umi, it's your turn." Umi took in a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. She smiled. The restaurant sure was crowded tonight. She went to the centre of the stage. Everyone clapped, she spotted Joshua. **

**The music started playing. She took the wireless microphone from its mikestand. **

" **It's not that I can't live without you**

**It's just that I don't even want to try**

**Every night I dream about you**

**Ever since the day we said goodbye" Umi started singing. She had noticed that everyone was looking at her.**

"**If I wasn't such a fool**

**Right now I'd be holding you**

**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**

**Baby if I only knew" She continued singing. **

"**The words to say**

**The road to take**

**To find a way back to your heart**

**What can I do**

**To get to you**

**And find a way back to your heart" Umi finished the first chorus. Everyone was smiling, they seem to be enjoying her singing. **

**She finished the song Back to Your Heart by BackStreet Boys. Everyone stood up and clapped. Umi smiled, placed the wireless microphone back and went to the grand paino. She sat down. Everyone had started sitting down too. Umi started playing the song Eternal Flame by Atomic Kitten on the piano.**

**" Trust me, it won't work." His client frowned. He seemed confused. He sighed and drank his wine. " They are not stupid. They had destroyed all evidence. I will think of something. See you tomorrow." His client nodded and left. He reached for his wine glass again. As he brought it to his lips, he looked at the person performing on stage, playing on the piano. **

**He drank his wine and setted the wine glass on the table. This was going to be interesting. He started waving his finger around. The wine in his wine glass started shaking, like someone was shaking it. Then, they were moving more violently. His eyes flashed silver once. So fast that it was barely visible. **

**The piano's strings broke. Umi was playing on the chrous when all the piano's strings snapped and broke. Umi stared at it with shock. She didn't cost that to happen. How come? Umi tried to heal the piano back, but, it wasn't of much use. The Head of the Restaurant, apologized to the audienced and told them to enjoy their dinner. And said that the piano's strings were old and rusty, so they had all broke. Umi stood there looking at the broken piano strings. It was no accident, she knew it. But, who cost it? She touched the keys of the piano. But, she couldn't get anything from it, no traces of who did it, no vision. She was escorted to the backstage. **

**He saw her trying to get something out of the piano. This was going to be interesting. Miss Umi Valeray, was a Destiny Heaven. One of the Chosen Two created and brought up by Clow Reed. **

**Clow Reed saw Umi pacing around his room before him. Umi had told him about the piano. How all the strings just broke suddenly and that she can't pick up who did it. Clow Reed told Umi to bring him to the restaurant. They teleported over. And were invisible. Clow Reed touched the piano, he closed his eyes. But, he couldn't pick anything up at all. The piano's strings were broken, and they were all cut finely. It was no accident. Someone used magic to cut it. But, it's impossible, how come he, himself can't pick up anything? **

**Wednesday Morning, **

**Umi was looking at her file. It was about law. Umi looked out of the glass window. She was at her office, an office in the Grand Diamond Cambridge University, for students to come and find her and talk to her. More like advising and changing their fates and destiny for them. The view below was the whole school campus. And the buildings around the campus. She sighed, and looked at her right hand. She couldn't sleep last night. She kept having flashbacks of the piano. How the piano's strings suddenly snapped when she was playing the chorus. Why did it even break like that? And she couldn't even pick up anything from the piano to determine who did it. **

**Wednesday was CCA day, means that for the whole day, every student will go to their CCA and practice or something. No lessons at all. Umi looked at her empty yet posh office. She sat down on the chair behind her desk. And started her computer. She received an e-mail. It was an invitation to Brandon Evenly's birthday party, which happened to be a ball on Friday Night. Brandon Evenly was now incharged of ruling the universe. This year was his 10th year. He was retiring soon. Before Brian was Derrick Johnson who also ruled the whole universe for 10 years. Well, Brian would be passing it down to someone else now. Clow Reed told her that this year, Clow Reed will announced that she will be ruling the worlds, since she was a Destiny Heaven. Well, ruling the whole universe sounded cool but, it was all hard work. Umi sighed, this means she will need to do shopping for evening gowns and stuff. **

**That afternoon, **

**Clow Reed had come to teach Umi, why waste time when she was free the whole day? There was knocking on the door. Umi went over to the door, Clow Reed drank his tea. Umi opened it to see a flower delivery man. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. " Are you Umi Valeray?" The man asked. Umi nodded. " Sign here." Umi sighed the paper and took the bouquet of flowers from the man. The man left. Umi closed the door. The bouquet was wrapped in shining white paper and light cyan in colour paper. It was a great combination. The fragrance filled the room. It was a bouquet of red roses. The colour of the red roses were bright and they looked fresh. There were 15 roses. 8 in the outer ring, 6 in the second ring and only one in the centre. But, the centre one wasn't red. It was shining white and silver. But, it didn't look like someone had coloured it or anything. **

**The silver and shining white was on the rose petal itself. Umi stared at it. Shining white and Silver… There was a note. Umi took it out. It was a shining white envelope. Her full name was on it, all typed out and it looked very classy. She looked at the envelope to the bouquet. It was a very Classy and grand thing, not just any other bouquet. There was something about it that made it special. Unless someone was hinting that he was wooing her? Fowning, Umi opened the envelope. There was a shining white paper inside. She opened it.**

**Dear Miss Umi Valery**

**I hope that you enjoy the flowers. The rose in the centre was specially made for you. However, I believe that you hadn't forgotten about the little incident at the restaurant at Colony 1. Of how the piano's strings suddenly snap when you were playing the song's second chorus. I know very well that you are one of the Chosen Two Destiny Heavens that Clow Reed created. I am interested to meet you again. And this time, I won't let you go that easily. The piano was just a simple meeting gift. Sure hope you liked it. **

**I will be watching you, everyday, every second. I know who you are and what you are doing. I know you better than anyone else. You may be a Destiny Heaven, but, you are not powerful enough to know who I even am. Try using your powers to find out who I am. **

**A beautiful flower goes perfectly well with a gorgeous lady, however, it will only poison them if they are not as clever as they think they are. Have a good day.**

**Umi was shocked, she dropped the letter. Clow Reed walked over, picked it up and read through it. The words were all typed and printed out. There was no sign-off. This guy wasn't wooing her at all, it was a warning note. He seem to be a very polite and kind guy, but that doesn't change the fact that he was after her. But, why?**

**Friday Night,**

**Card Captors in formal wear all came out of their limos and went into the Grand Crystal Ballroom at Crystal Palace. The limo's door opened, Umi went out. Everyone turned to look at her. She ignored them and walked over to the two guards guarding the main double doors. They opened the doors to let her in after she handled them her invitation. She went in. The music was heard instantly. It was mainly by he music DJ. No band or anything. There were already people dancing on the dance floor. Umi looked at the ceiling, there were chandeliors that were made from diamonds with different colours. It was beautiful. There were food tables and tables for seating down. Obe thing she didn't like this kind of balls, she doesn't have any friends, so, she had to spend her time alone. **

**Clow Reed was talking to Umi about being more careful. Umi nodded, she noticed that everyone on the dance floor had stopped dancing and was looking towards the doors. Umi saw that they were all looking at someone who just came in. It was a man. He was too far away to see him clearly. " Umi, use your cards to see what will happen next." Clow Reed suggested, making Umi forget about the guy who came in. Umi selected a table. She took out her stack of tarot cards. She did the shuffling and using magic, drew out 6 cards. She flipped opened them and was shocked. The cards, they kept spinning. Umi made them come down onto the table, but it was in vain. Then, she whole deck started floating in the air and spinning again. They were surrounding her. " I think someone is trying hard not to let you see what will happen next." Clow Reed told her. With a wave of his hand. All the cards flew back down on to the table and stacked themselves up.**

**Brian gave his speech and asked if Umi would like to play on the grand piano for everyone to hear. Umi had a flashback of the piano incident. Will it happen again? She walked slowly up the stage and was worried that this time, things will get worse. Clow Reed told her to be careful. So, as she sat down on the piano, she casted an invisible shield around her. Umi started playing the Song At the Beginning by memory. Everyone was listening. Clow Reed scanned the whole crowd. He hoped that the piano will not be like the last time.**

**Everyone's eyes was glued to her, except Clow Reed's. He closed his eyes. This time, he will play it bigger. He looked around, nothing good to play with. Then, he noticed the chandelior on top. He waved his finger around in a circle, secretly. The chandelior was shaking very softly, gently. Like the wind was actually blowing. Clow Reed didn't notice. He continued waving his hand. The chandelior was shaking very violently now, but no sound was produced. His eyes flashed silver once, past his eyes.**

**Umi was playing the second chorus when she felt weird. The piano was playing by itself. Along with her song, it sounded like two song was mixed together. Umi tried to stop playing, but, her hands were kind of glued to the keys. No, she saw other keys being pressed down. Then, she was playig aster and faster. What was wrong here? The song that the piano was playing by itself, it's speed got faster too. Before Umi knew it, they played so fast that she heard strings snapping one by one, then, all of the piano strings broke. No, not again. **

**Not only that, the piano was shaking very violently. Then, it crashed right infront of Umi. The legs were broken, everything was jumping out. There were dust flying around. Umi suddenly looked up. The Chandelior above her was shaking very violently. Some of the diamonds dropped. Umi could see that her shield was fading. Then, the whole chandelior dropped down, directly for her. Umi couldn't move. She was stuck. She had to save herself. She closed her eyes. **

**Interesting, she had frozen time to escape. A stupid way of doing it too. He acted like he was frozen, but he wasn't even frozen, not a single bit. **

**Umi opened her eyes, the chandelior was very near to her. She could finally move. She got out of there and looked at the piano and he chandelior. He's here. She knew it. She jumped down the stage and looked at the frozen crowd. There were too many people. How can she tell who did it? She started walking around the whole crowd. Clow Reed was checking on the piano. Nothing unusual, they were all frozen.**

**If she even thinks that she will find him, she can wait forever. His eyes flashed silver once. The whole place was shaking.**

**How could it be? She had already frozen the whole universe's time. And, this place was still moving? The ground cracked and Umi heard the sound of hoofs on the floor. She turned to see a brown horse galloping towards her. It changed halfway, and it had a white and thick armor all around it, except at the legs, and, it had a head gear that had a very sharp horn. Umi was stuck to the ground, the horse was charging over. " Flame Wheel!" Umi shouted, flame came and surounded the horse and was trying to press the horse into a circle. Umi thought that it was all over, when, the horse came out of the flame wheel and charged right through her. Umi stood there, not moving. The horse stood there and looked at her. **

**Umi fell onto the ground. No, this can't be… She saw the hose's hooves, it was near. Then, it started neighing and was standing on it's two hind legs. No, it was going to stomp one her. She had no energy. She heard something exploding. Her eyelids closed, she couldn't see anything but darkness.**

**Clow Reed had blow up the horse, nothing was left, no bones, nothing. He went over toUmi. Umi was lying in a pool of blood. This guy means it, he is serious about getting back at her. He tried to heal Umi, but, it was useless. No, Umi can't die… Then, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a man walking towards them. Clow Reed watched him. He was different… in a way. Then, it hit him, how come this guy was still moving after Umi had frozen time?**

**The guy stopped right infront of Clow Reed. Clow Reed stood up after placing Umi gently back on the ground. " Who are you?" Clow Reed asked, he couldn't sense anything about this man, he didn't even know his name. The guy opened his hand, a ray of golden light appeared and shot Umi, Umi's blood all went back to her. She was healed, but wasn't awake yet. The ground and the piano and the chandelior went back to normal. How could it be? Clow Reed couldn't even heal the piano, don't even talk about Umi. Why this guy could do it? **

**The guy looked at Clow Reed. He had Prussian Blue eyes. Clow Reed searched his memory, he didn't meet anyone like that. Then, the man's eyes flashed silver. It flashed past slowly over his Prussain Blue eyes. No, it can't be… He's the other chosen one!**

**" You are the other Destiny Heaven." Clow Reed shouted. The guy just nodded. " What is you name?" Clow Reed asked softly. Thbe guy just stared at Clow Reed then at Umi. Clow Reed's eyes widened. **

**He couldn't believe it, this guy… he had wings glued to him. His wings were not too small or too big. They fit him perfectly. They were Shining Silver in colour. And, they were really on him, not stuck there by magic. The wings flapped once. The silver wings were very eye catching. The guy was standing there in a very cool way, his wings just made him look more powerful.**

**" My name is Heero Yuy. Take her back and make sure she recovers. It's not over yet, it just started." The guy told Clow Reed. Then, he turned and walked off. His wings flapped a litle, and a silver feather dropped and floated to where Umi was. Clow Reed looked at the feather then at where Heero had been, but, he was gone… Heero Yuy, who was he? **

**Saturday Morning,**

**Umi woke up, she was in her room. There was a silver feaher in her right hand. She looked at it and frowned. What happened? She only remembered that the horse had came out of the flame wheel and charged right through her. She thought that she had died… She looked at the ceiling, she heard the door open. Clow Reed came in, he looked upset. **

**" You finally woke up. You remember that I told you that there was another Destiny Heaven?" Clow Reed asked, Umi only nodded. " I also told you that I had suddenly lost track of him or her one day. But, now, he's back." Clow Reed's voice was soft, Umi's eyes widened. **

" **He was the one who caused the piano and the horse and everything weird. And, not only that, he's different, from you. Very different. He had wings, real Shining Silver wings." Clow Reed sounded very worried. **

**They were at Clow Reed's study room. There were files and books all around. " His wings have a special meaning. I only realised that now. When I created the two of you, I had a lot of diffculties creating him, not you. Because, there was this weird force that keeps repelling me from even touching him. But, I managed to finish in the end. **

**I lost track of him, because his powers got so great that I could no longer sense him. He was born into the universe 20 years ago. Into the Yuy family. They named him Heero Yuy. But, he was missing ever since the next day right after he was born. I found out that someone frought him up and then, he was trained by Doctor J to be a gundam pilot." Clow Reed told Umi.**

**" Gundam pilot?" Umi asked. " Yes, he was the pilot of Wing Zero. The hero who stopped the two big wars. Heero Yuy was a hero. But, i Iust couldn't track him or know who he was. He came back to his family when he was 16, right afer the war. He was very talented. He learnt everything so fast and well that, he learnt a lot of things in just one year. His powers got greater and greater with each growing second. He must have found out about he himself being a Destiny Heaven by chance. **

**Then, I think that he was after you even since. 4 years, and he mastered everything. His parents are all very proud of him. He took on every job avaliable to him, except those very pathetic jobs. He is now incharged of the Yuy family's company, Silver Wings. You know, the company that produces everything? And that everyone will surely need the products…" Clow Reed told Umi. Umi nodded. **

**" Umi, he is after you. He wants to fight it out with you. But, I would like to invite him over and talk to him. I want to know a few things about him first. Can I ask him to come over?" Clow Reed asked her. Umi nodded. She wanted to meet Heero Yuy too. **

**Isabelle Yuy, his younger sister and the smallest out of the whole family, looked really pissed. " What's wrong?" Heero asked her, he was looking at the files. " Well, it's kind of stupid. Mum wants me to move to Grand Diamond Cambridge University. I am fine with my university. Why move me?" Isabelle asked. Heero shrugged. Isabelle had long blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was fair and was shorter than Heero. Heero was the eldest of the whole Yuy family. They had countless sons and 1 daughter. All the sons were born on the same day, different time. So, they are considered twins. All of them look the same, but, their character is totally different. **

**Heero leaned back in his chair, his wings appeared. Isabelle raised an eyebrow. Heero got his wings when he was 16, he never got use to keeping them inside of him after that. But, he can only stretch them or show them when he knows that the people around him knows that he had wings. Heero stretched his wings while he was writing. " Heero, next time, you don't need a fan, your wings can fan you." Isabelle commented. Heero shrugged. **

**" Anyway, Clow Reed called." Heero looked up at Isabelle, his eyes were narrowed. " What does he want?" Heero asked, his wings flapped once. " He wants to meet you. I don't know how you two are related. But, I have to go. Jared is giving me a lift to the university to check things out. Call him then." Isabelle left Heero's room. Heero looked at the phone on his desk. He stretched his wings. The phone rang. Just in time…**

**Heero picked it up. " May I speak to Heero Yuy?" Heero looked around him. " Speaking." He answered. " I am Clow Reed, are you free now? I would like to meet you at my house. You can choose if you want Umi to be there." Came the reply. " No, I don't want her there. See you then." Heero hung up. He closed his wings and they disappeared, there was no hole in his shirt at all. **

**Clow Reed saw a Five Star(car brand) Shining Silver Sports Car drove in through the gates. Heero's here. But, he was also a rich fellow. Even though Card Captors can make money out of magic, but, those are not acceptable to buy a Five Star car. A Five Star car can only be bought using real money. And, they are super expensive. Clow Reed saw the car parked itself in one of the empty carpark slots.**

**Heero walked over to the house. There was no traps, he already knew about it. The door opened. He went in and walked to the sitting room. Clow Reed's house looked old and the things there were all ancient instruments. Clow Reed was sitting on hic red armchair drinking tea. There was a white arm chair opposite the table. Heero walked over and sat down on the white chair without speaking. Clow Reed poured a cup of tea for him. **

**" Is it hard to keep those wings of yours inside?" Clow Reed asked. Heero drank the tea while closing his eyes. " It is, they are dying to come out, but I can't show them in public." Heero replied. " Go ahead then." Clow Reed told Heero. Heero looked at Clow Reed and he sprouted his wings. It wasn't painful, they opened up and flapped. " It hurts during the first time?" Clow Reed asked. Heero nodded. " I was in my room then, it just sprouted, ever since then, I have to release them 12 hours per day." Heero placed the cup down on the table. **

**" Let's get to the point. Why are you after Umi?" Clow Reed asked, he looked serious. " I heard that there was two chosen ones that were Destiny Heaven. I could tell that since you didn't manage to find me, you must have planned for Umi to rule the universe after Brian Evenly. It's the only way to win and be the one to rule instead. By proving that I am better." Heero told Clow Reed. " You know everything do you?" Clow Reed asked. Heero nodded. " Takes me 1 years to fully master it. I have been searching for Umi since then. But, it's hard, my powers aren't that advanced yet, so, I took time to scan through everyone on the universe." Heero told Clow Reed. **

**Heero flapped his wings. " Tell me, how have you been living through all these years?" Clow Reed asked and drank his tea. Heero's wings flapped again. " Fine, I enjoyed the attention and I got to admit, I missed piloting a gundam." Heero told Clow Reed. Clow Reed placed his cup on the table. He studied Heero. " What are the wings for then?" Clow Reed asked. " If it had no purpose except for display, it shouldn't be there." Clow Reed studied Heero's expression. Heero had showed no expression except calm. **

**" They increase my power and prove how great I am. I am powerful even without it, but, with it, I know more advanced things." Heero told Clow Reed. " How come we couldn't sense your magic?" Clow Reed asked. Heero closed his eyes. " Because my powers are higher, so you can't sense them." Heero leaned back, his wings flapped again. Heero held out his right hand, a white orb was in his right hand. Clow Reed could see that inside, there was Umi talking to a client at her ofice. Then, the orb smashed, the pieces flew and fell onto the ground. **

**" I believe that you won't tell her about me. I don't want her to know about me. No, you already told her my name. It doesn't matter. She still doesn't know what I look like." Heero stood up and alked towards the doors. Looking at him from his back, he had this kind of very cool style on him. Clow Reed watched as Heero opened the door. His wings went through the door just as he walked through the opened doors. **

**Monday Morning, **

**Monday was also CCA day, it was the new rule. So, she was free. She saw a limo come in through the gates. Umi watched as it stopepd right infront of the shelter drop off point. A bodyguard came out and opened the door. A girl stepped out. Every guy was stunned. **

**She had long blonde hair which fell to her back. They were long and straight. She had a left parting, she had used a clip to push the air on her right back. She was fair and had a pair of blue eyes. She had an hourglass figure, she was shorter than Umi by a bit. She was wearing a sleevelss light pink t-shirt and a white skirt. She was wearing white and pink shoes. The bodyguard closed the door. Then, this girl walked towards the building, everyone cleared a space for her. Her bodyguard followed behind her. **

**This girl walked past Umi. Umi felt weird, it was a weird feeling. She turned back to look at the girl. There was something about this girl, she's not the normal Card Captor…**

**Umi decided to follow this girl. This girl went to find Angelina Cher after going to the general office. She handled a piece of paper to Angelina. Angelina nodded. Then, Umi went to the stadium, where the cheerleaders practice. After a few minutes, every cherleader wwas there, in their training attire. Their school Cheerleading team was called Champion. Umi sat down on the seats and watched as Angelina and the new girl came in. **

**" Everyone, this is our new member, Isabelle Yuy. She is a second year." Angelina announced. Yuy? Something in Umi's brain clicked. Yuy? Was she related to Heero Yuy? **

**Umi watched them train. They were great. Isabelle was the best. She just came today and she was so good that it seem that like she was already a senior. She did well, everyone seems to like her. She got along well with everyone. Isabelle learnt fast, they were doing their rountine and then the choices for their competition. And, she blend in well, didn't fall or anything. The whole thing was great. **

**The cherleading practice ended as soon as it was 5.00pm. The Cheerleaders practice till night, but somedays, they end at 5pm. Umi watched as Isabelle went to the changing room. Umi waited for her to come out. Isabelle came out 15 minutes later. Umi went over, she was alone. " Are you Isabelle Yuy?" Umi asked, Isabelle nodded. " I am Umi Valeray." Umi held out her hand, Isabelle shook it. **

**" Can I talk to you in private?" Umi asked softly. Isabelle nodded and followed Umi to somewhere quiet. Umi turned to face Isabelle. She had the same weird feeling again when they shook hands. " Do you know someone by the name of Heero Yuy?" Umi asked. Isabelle just nodded. **

**" How are the two of you related?" Umi asked, she then regretted it, they weren't even close… But, Umi never really tried to make friends, she only had Charmaine as her friends, and she felt that one was enough. Isabelle studied Umi. " We are siblings, he is older than me." Isabelle told her, but then she frowned. " Why do you want to know? " Isabelle asked. Umi looked at the ground.**

**" I know that we are not close or anything and just met each other, but can I meet him?" Umi asked, she saw that Isabelle was frowning. " I am sorry, no." Then, Isabelle left. Umi watched as Isabelle walked off. What's wrong with this girl?**

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Charmaine was busy telling Umi about Joshua, but she wasn'teven interested to know or hear. Her attention turned to Isabelle, she wanted to use Isabelle to get to Heero, as in to meet him. During recess, She went to her office and started viewing her future and Isabelle's. They did meet and, it says friends… Okay, this is weird… Isabelle seems cold towards her. **

**That evening, **

**Umi had watched the cheerleaders practice again. It ended, and now, she was to find Isabelle and kind of persuade her to let her meet Heero. **

**For an entire week, Umi kept watching the cheerleading practice until it finishs and then, go and find Isabelle to persuade her to let her see Heero. And, she kept rejecting her. And, Umi could tell that Isabelle was getting annoyed. Maybe she sucks at this kind of approach, but, what to do? She wasn't a very cheerful person who knows how to make a lot of friends.**

**Tuesday night,**

**Heero heard a knock on the door. He blinked, the lock unlocked itself. He kept his wings. " Come in." Heero took his cup of cold tea and leaned back in his chair. Isabelle came in. Heero lives alone in his own mansion, but Isabelle or any sibling of his or his parents visit him when they want to. He still have to go back to meet them on every Sunday, family rountine. Isabelle closed the door, she looked a bit confused. She sat down on the sofa. **

**" There's something I need to talk to you about." Isabelle told him softly. Heero closed his eyes and brought the cup to his lips. " There's this girl at school, she kept pastering me after everyday's Cheerleading practice." Isabelle told Heero. Heero nodded and drank his tea. " And, she kept asking me to let her meet you." Isabelle added softly, Heero nearly choked, he placed the cup back down.**

**" Why?" Heero asked. Isabelle shrugged. " She turns up everyday and kept asking me to let her meet you. It's annoying. Did you do something to her? She sounded like she really needed to see you. You didn't do something bad to her did you?" Isabelle asked. Heero thought for a while. " I will pick you up tomorrow after your practice and meet his girl." Heero told her. " You sure you want to meet her?" Isabelle asked. " Yes, I am very sure." Heero told her softly, as he looked out of the glass windows. **

**Wednesday night,**

**The cheerleading practice endedat 8.00 pm. Umi had spent the time doing research on Heero Yuy. Let's just say it keeps telling her that he did a lot of things and there was a very long list of what he did. So, she spent the whole day reading through it. Sounds like a very kind of good man. But, why was he after her? Umi closed her laptop and went to find Isabelle. **

**Isabelle just came out of the changing room, she looked bored. Umi walked over. " Look, I will tell you nothing. No is no." Isabelle told Umi. Umi followed beside her. **

" **Look, I know that you refuse. But, I just need to meet him once. Well, I know that I am being annnoying and stuff, waiting for you after every cheerleading practice to ask you the same question. But, it's kind of important." Umi told Isabelle. They had walked to the quiet area. **

**Isabelle sighed. Umi really hoped that she get to meet Heero, but the only way to get there was through Isabelle. She won't be trying so hard if there was another way. Isabelle looked at her. " Tell me why first." Isabelle told Umi. Umi looked at the ground. " It's complicated. It's just something to do with me and your brother." Umi told her softly.**

**" I knew it! Tell me, did he make you pregnant and dump you?" Isabelle asked, Umi's eyes widened in shock. " What, no, it's not like…" Umi started, but Isabelle cut her off. " I never thought he would do that, He seems like a nice guy. I can't believe that he will do this to you. Tell me, it it true?" Isabelle asked.**

**" No, it's not like that. I don't even know him, I only know his name. Look, it's just that I need to meet him to ask why he is after me." Umi told Isabelle. " Why don't you just…" Isabelle started, but was cut off. " Isabelle?" Umi looked and saw a man. He was walking over to them. Isabelle turned to face him. **

**" Er, this is the girl I am talking about. Why don't you spend the night talking to her? I will go back myself." Isabelle told Heero and left. Heero looked at Umi. Looks like he finally gets to meet her face to face. Umi looked at the man infront of him. She looked around them.**

**" You are Heero Yuy?" Umi asked, Heero looked around them. He pointed to the lamp post far away, it made coppies of itself and positioned itself all around them, so it was bright and she could see him clearly. **

**God… He was so HANDSOME, CHARMING and SEXY… Umi had seen good looking guys and this man just topped her list. He had broad shoulders, taller than she was even when she was wearing 5 inches high, high heel shoes. He looked muscular, he had the best facial features ever. His dark brown hair kind of made his eyes stand out. He was rather fair, not too dark/tan. His eyes were deep and bright and they were Prussian Blue in colour. Umi felt lost and drank even glancing at his eyes, if she stare into them, she will be futhur drunk. **

**He was wearing a white long sleeved, buttoned, collared shirt. And he matched it with a pair of black pants and black well polished shoes. Why does she have to have a rival that looks so heavenly sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, charming, perfect and handsome?  
**

**Heero studied her. She was shorter than he was. She had long golden blonde hair, they shone in the light from the lamp post. It kind of glittered, her hair looked long and soft. They were a bit wavy at the ends. They fell to her waist. She had a left parting, she looked very angelic, you know, innocent and stuff. She had a pair of sparkling and glittering blue eyes. She was fair and made her eyes stand out. She had the most delicate and gorgeous facial fetures, all perfect. She had a body that was MUCH MORE than just hour-glass. She had a very slim hip, which you don't see at all in females. Her legs were smooth and long and sexy… He felt his throat turning dry, God, her legs, they were killer legs. **

**They were so long and smooth looking, he wanted to touch them, feel them. She was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt and a white short skirt. A white person. The t-shirt clung to her body well and showed off her body's shape. Her skirt was short, and exposed most of her sexy killer legs. She was wearing white 5 inches high, high heels. They had a strap around her ankle to secure her feet to the shoe. She looked so gorgeous, perfect, beautiful, sexy, angelic, innocent and did he mention SEXY?**

**" You didn't answer my question." Umi pointed out. God, she had a very pleasant and smoothing voice, sounds very nice and stuff. It suits her. " Yar, I am." He replied, Umi could almost faint. Such a SEXY voice! It was deep and so pleasant and smoothing, she suddenly had an urge to touch and kiss him. This wasn't what she expected at all. She thought that she will meet a guy that looks like a killer and started firing attacks at her. **

**" You are surprised." Heero told her, Umi looked at him. " You expect me to kill you and you didn't expect to meet me so soon. I knew all along that you will use Isabelle to get to me." Heero told her, he closed his eyes. " Then why did you still turn up?" Umi asked, she had already planned something for him. " Because, I won't want you to think that I look like a horrible giant or something. It's best to know your rivals." Heero told her, without opening his eyes. " Well, I believe that there's still a lot I want to ask, but I don't think I can." Umi told Heero. Heero suddenly looked up at her. She threw the 10 glass bottles of potion she made. She had added the most powerful ingredients into it, And 10 of it increases its power. **

**This potion can even injure Clow Reed badly, he had told her that this would work on most card captors. The smoke cleared, he was standing there, with shining silver wings attached to him. He was just standing there, looking at her in a very cool way and pose. He survived… She had wasted 2 days making them… " That went well…" Umi muttered. She shifted to her right leg and she clutched her laptop closed to her.**

**" You done? My turn." Heero told her, he fired a red ball at her, Umi dodged it, but, it came back and hit her. She hit the lamp post. He fired another one and it hit the laptop she had dropped, it exploded right infront of her. " Now I am mad, that was expensive and it held a lot of important data." Umi shouted. " All the better to destroy it." Heero told her. His wings flapped.**

**" I am starting to feel like this is going to start a very good rival-ship." Heero told her. Umi narrowed her eyes. " Why are you after me?" Umi asked him the main important question. **

" **Because you were the Destiny Heaven chosen to rule the whole universe, since Clow Reed lost track of me. He taught you everything he knew and made sure that you will be a good ruler. I wasn't happy. I deserve to take Brian's place, not yours. So, I am here to prove to everyone that I am better than you and so, to do that. I have to elimate you. Then, Clow Reed will realise that I was a much better choice than you were." Heero told her. Umi fired a fireball at him, he sucked it in. He had already known that? Does he really know everything?**

" **You can't kill me, Mr Yuy. Clow Reed said that we can't die." Umi told Heero. Heero closed his eyes, his wings flapped.**

" **That is only partly true. Nothing can kill us, except fighting each other. My powers are higher than yours. So, I can kill you easily, but, it isn't my main goal. My main goal is to challenge you and prove that you are weaker and more pathetic than I am. And, you will keep losing and you will then give up and hand over the role to rule to me. And, I will also make sure that you are tortured well." Heero told her. His wings flapped.**

" **When is the first challenge?" Umi asked as she got up, Heero looked at the ground. He closed his eyes. " It is an unseen and unexpected one, it won't be anymore if I tell you when." Heero told her. " I am interested to see how good you are. See you around." Heero turned and walked off, Umi wanted to say something, but, he kepts walking, his wings were flapping, he was doing a two finger way with his back towards her. Umi narrowed her eyes.**

**Saturday came, Umi was at the hospital, looking after the patients, and doing what a doctor does. She was now in the Children building, to talk and visit the students hospitalised there. There were children running around the room behaving like normal children. Umi smiled as they greeted her. She went to a room, there were 20 children all crowded around a nurse. Umi smiled and went over. " Hi, Umi." Kimberly Leo greeted Umi. All the children greeted her too. Umi sat down, it was story time. **

**" We were just deciding what story we would like to hear." One of the boys told Umi. Umi smiled and looked at Kimberly. Kimberly just shrugged. " How about this story I know?" Umi asked every child looked excited and were on the edge of their seats, to lean closer to hear better. Umi smiled, that would be a yes.**

**" There was this city, full of crimes, robbery, murder and stuff, but, no one can stop this high crime rate. There was this kid who was a very good student, scored well for his tests and stuff, he always topped the class. His mother died when he was still very young. His father was a boxer, a retired one who doesn't work at all but sit down and wait for time to pass. This boy, Matt, was always being bullied by the bullys, since he was the jeek and stuff. Then, one day, after school, he was going home and he took this short cut but, he regretted it for his entire life." Umi told them, everyone looked excited. Kimberly was smiling. **

**" So, he saw two people fighting, as he got closer, he saw his father robbing someone. Matt was very upset, he dropped his test paper and ran off, his father went to chase after him. But, just as he was running, a truck with 10 cans of chemicals was passing by, one of them opened and fell on him and entered his eyes. **

**" He woke up in the hospital and couldn't see a thing, he was blind, but, his sense of hearing got a lot better. He could hear things others don't. But, he was blind. His father came in and said that he was sorry. So, his father went back to being a boxer, Matt learnt to get use to his blindness. He almost gave up, it was hard reading those words and stuff for a blind." Umi told them, everyone was still listening.**

**" The city becomes his playground. He found out that he can actually see things when they produce a sound or something. The bullies went to corner him again, this time, he fought them. All of the bullies went off screaming. One day, his father had fought all the way up, now, he had to fight for the champion title. His father almost lost, but, Matt kept tell him not the give up. So, his father won. After that, Matt was trying to learn how to box."**

**" His father never came out. Matt heard someone fighting, he went over. As he got over, he found his father, but he was dead and there was a black rose on top of his father's dead body. No one knew what Matt did after that, but, he managed to become a lawyer and set up this firm to help innocent people. He refused to help clients who were guilty. Their clients were all poor, so they didn't pay with real money. But, Matt didn't mind, only his friend did." Umi told all of them. She smiled and looked at her watch.**

**" I will continue the story next time, it's visiting time, I am sure your parents will be here to see you all." Umi told them. Kimberly led all of them back to their rooms. Umi looked towards the glass windows, the sun was shining bright through them. Umi smiled. Matt's story was actually the DareDevil story. But, it's very encouraging. It tells us not to give up. Well, Matt grew up to be DareDevil. He fights people who did wrong things and kills them. His sort of payback way. He wanted to help people, but not by killing them…. The sunlight was shining in from the windows. Umi smiled again. **

**Heero closed his eyes, he had been spying on Umi through the screen. His wings flapped. He needed to give a call to someone. Someone who had also helped to train him in a few ways… **


End file.
